


❄ Baby, It’s Cold Outside ❄

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold noodle, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Whump, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Deceit get’s kicked out by the dark sides into the imagination where Roman has made it snow, catching him unprepared for the cold, and he have to stumble over to the light sides because it’s the only place he can think of and the sides have to warm up an sluggish noodle with hypothermia, before they can even ask what he’s doing there and get a good elaborated answer and not a mumble of “kicked out”





	❄ Baby, It’s Cold Outside ❄

If you’ve told Deceit that he would find himself kicked out into the snow and cold five hours ago, he would have laughed right in your face.

 

But still, here he was, hugging his cape tightly around himself to keep the weak warmth he still had around his body from being put out by the freezing winds that flew around him in the imagination.

The big border between the dark part of the mind, where Deceit and the other dark sides lived, in a small house slowly falling apart, and the big castle that made up the mind palace, where the light sides lived.

 

His breath fogged before him as he slowed to a stop to pant for breath, the freezing air nipping at his nose and making his lungs feel dry and coarse, he sent a look over his shoulder to see the way he came from.

His steps pushing through the snow left a clear path, the house were barely visible amongst the snow covered trees, but he knew the he couldn’t go back, not after the door was loudly locked behind him after one of the dark sides pretty much threw him out like a sack of potatoes.  
An easy deed since he was the shortest of them all.

 

The snow crust cracked and groaned under his feet holding his weight for a short moment before giving away, making his feet and already snow filled boots sink into the waist deep snow, he had already lost feeling in his toes.

 

Deceit pulled the cape around him harder as he sent a look towards the horizon where the mind palace was shining in a warm friendly yellow glow, looking so inviting and homey- even if he knew the inhabitants didn’t exactly like him.

But it was his best option since the villagers and people of the imagination were most likely to barricade themselves inside their homes than to let him inside.

 

*

 

It had been fairly calm just a few gentle snowflakes falling now and again. But the sky was darkening and a sudden roar in the air made Deceit turn his face and pale when he saw the big wall of the snowstorm rushing towards him.

The wind picked up as more snow started to fall from the sky, heavy snow that was more like a mix of rain and ice. Making it hard to see as everything became white and soon Deceit wasn’t sure if he was walking in the right direction or in circles. the wet snow soaked into his clothes destroying the remaining heat he had as it froze and the coldness soaked into his very bones.

The storm roared around him as it pulled and pushed at his cape that he was barely able to hold anymore with his numb hands, his hat long lost into the fray of snow and ice.

His hair instantly sticking to his head and growing covered with ice and snow.

 

He collapse to his numb knees and he almost fell over before he managed to catch himself before he face planted in to the snow.

A small tremor shook his body, but it wasn’t as strong as it once had been.  
He wasn’t as cold anymore.  
Slowly Deceit got up on unstable feet due to the numbness and lack of feeling in his feet and legs and slowly started to move again, rubbing his arms to try and create some warmth only to hiss when it made the frozen clothes move over his numbed skin and hurt more than he planned to, making him stop but keep his arms hugged around himself.

His eyes were barely open, as ice and snow got stuck on his eyebrows and eyelashes making it harder to see.

If he peered out into the windy air he could see the faint light from the palace, but it was hard to make out if it really was that or just a trick of the light.

Was that the way he was going?  
Was it even the right way?  
What was he doing anyway?

Deceit shook his head making his frozen hair smack him in his numb face to try and clear his sluggish thoughts

He needed to get inside.

It was the only thought he knew.  
Inside was good.

He just had to keep moving...

_but did he really?_

 

*

 

The mind palace was big and grand, looking like a mix of all the Disney castles, showing clearly that Roman was the one behind it.

The palace had the sides rooms and the living room similar to Thomas's apartment, but also the mind palace theatre, Logan’s debate place along with the memory library and the dream cinema and a lot lot more.

 

The living room was warm and homey, with the christmas decorations already up and the smell of freshly baked cookies and holiday music coming from the radio. Patton and Virgil were in the kitchen making the last batch of cookies, Patton had scolded Virgil at first for making his gingerbread men into zombies and monsters, but when Virgil used the puppy eyes on him Patton was unable to stop him so he let the family’s storm cloud keep going.

Logan was reading in the arm chair, while Roman was dancing around singing loudly along to  _make a man out of you_.

 

Everything halted when there were one knock on the door.

Logan looked up from his book, while Roman stopped singing, both staring at the door with confused looks on their faces. Virgil and Patton shared a look

  “Are we expecting anyone?” Virgil asked looking at Logan and Roman through the opening between the kitchen and living room. Logan shook his head.

  “Only a fool would go out in this weather..” Roman said.

Patton began to move towards the door, Virgil stopping at the entrance to the kitchen, he peeked out through the fish eye, but didn’t see anyone.

  “What if it was a bird?” he asked looking at the others. Virgil shrugged and Logan and Roman made noises that sounded similar to “i don’t know”.

Patton wiped his hands on the apron, full of cat and dogs emojis, before he placed his hand on the handle and opened the door, causing the others to shiver as the cold air rolled in along the floor along with a few snowflakes that sneaked inside.

Patton looked around before he caught side of the one who had knocked.

Deceit stood with his hand still raised and blinked sluggishly at where the door had been before he slowly looked up at Patton, a small flicker of recognition filled the bi-coloured eyes and then Deceit promptly passed out collapsing against him.

Patton gave away a startled squeak as he fumbled to catch the shorter side.

  “DECEIT?!” Patton cried out in fright, why was Deceit out in the snow, and not dressed to withstand the cold. Distantly Patton was aware that Virgil hurried over to close the door to once again seal the freezing air outside.

Patton sank to the floor, pulling the unconscious side closer brushing away the snow and ice from his skin and clothes the best he could, hands shaking and eyes wide with fear.

Deceit was to pale, his lips almost purple and his nose and cheeks lacked any rosy colours, his ears were deep purple due to the cold.

  “Oh my god-” Virgil choked out when he turned to look at them “Lo- LO ** _GAN_**!” Virgil shouted voice distorted at the end of the words from the panic he felt.

Logan quickly marked up his page and walked past Roman who stood staring at the scene. Logan moved over to get a better look before he frowned.

  “Roman. Get a pair of pants and a shirt, we can’t have Deceit staying in these frozen clothes.” Logan said in a matter of fact tone, before he turned to Virgil as the sound of Roman hurrying upstairs was heard, movie forgotten.

  “Virgil, go and get as many blankets as you can.” Virgil nodded stiffly before he rushed of upstairs as well.

 

Logan carefully helped Patton get Deceit up from the floor, the scaled side was way to cold for comfort and Logan frowned harder worrying his bottom lip.

  “Patton remove his boots and then help me get these soaked clothes of him.” Patton nodded, clearly close to crying as he as carefully as he could removed the boots from Deceit's feet.

Half frozen snow fell out of them as the boots came off along with them stealing Deceit's soaked and frozen socks as well.

His feet were pale and the toes were clearly blue almost purple and puffy, Logan cursed as he as gently as he could placed Deceit on the couch in a sitting position.

 

And with help from Patton they started to undress him, getting the frozen, soaked clothes off him.

The cloak was removed first and it made a cracking noise as it hit the floor, as the ice cracked, soon to be followed by Deceit’s gloves, Logan pressed his lips into a thin line when he saw that the fingers were just as bad as his feet.

 

  “I got the blankets!” Virgil panted as he got downstairs arms filled with every blanket in the house, he dumped them on the armchair before he turned to watch unsure what to do next and ended up starting to gnaw on his thumbnail.

Patton smiled at him, knowing Virgil wanted something to do to not panic and gently asked him to get a towel and the hairdryer. Virgil nodded and ran off, almost crashing into Roman who got downstairs with a pair of Patton’s fluffy pyjama pants and Logan’s christmas sweater.

 

Deceit regained wakefulness when Logan stared to unbutton Deceit's shirt to get the wet and freezing cold garment off.

He fumbled as the seemed to try and get a hold of Logan’s hands almost falling over if Patton hadn’t caught him by the arm.

  “Wh’d y’ d’ng?” he slurred blearily and sluggishly looking up at Logan making Logan halt and crouch so he was at eye level with the shortest side.

  “I am removing your wet and frozen clothes in order to change them for warm and dry ones, to keep you from getting any worse hypothermia than you already have.” Logan said before he started to remove the shirt again.

  “What were you doing outside anyway, and not properly dressed either.” Logan huffed as he managed to remove the grey purple shirt, making Deceit hiss as his freezing skin and scales was hit by the so much warmer air of the inside, he curled up there he sat hugging around himself again.

  “kick’d’out.” he mumbled as Logan struggled a bit with getting Deceit’s uncooperative arms into the sleeves of the sweater before getting it on, and Deceit hugged around himself once it was on.

  “What did you say kiddo?” Patton asked with a worried voice. Deceit blinked sluggishly.

  “Kick’d m’ out” he slurred.

 

Patton frowned at that and looked at Logan who currently were fighting Deceit's pants that didn’t seem to want to let go of Deceit's legs. When they did let go they sent Logan crashing to his back and almost hit his head into the coffee table.

  “You okay there teach?” Roman asked as Logan wheezed for breath having gotten the wind knocked out of him. he made a weak i’m okay gesture before he sat up putting the frozen pants into the pile of clothes

  “Why did they kick you out?” Patton asked Deceit just hummed and mumbled something incoherent in return seemingly getting lost in his own head. Logan got the fluffy pyjama pants on the side before asking Patton to make something warm for Deceit to either drink or eat to warm him up from the inside.

 

Deceit hummed confusedly when Logan wrapped him up in the many blankets before summoning three hot water bottles and handed them to Roman to fill up and warm, but not boiling water. Roman nodded as he walked into the kitchen after Patton.

 

Virgil came down and walked over with the hairdryer and towel.  
And soon the sound of the hairdryer was heard as Logan and Virgil worked the ice out of Deceit's hair, the deceitful side closed his eyes and leaned into the medium heat, having flinched away and hissed out in pain when the full warmth hit him first.

Roman returned with the water bottles and Logan carefully applied them to Deceit's armpits and crotch to help him warm up, as Virgil kept drying Deceit’s face and hair of the ice and snow.  
Making Deceit able to open his eyes fully again.

 

Deceit was nodding off from the warmth of the hairdryer Virgil had on full effect blowing it in Deceit's face, when Patton came back with a bowl of thick rosehip soup.

  “Dee, kiddo, can you eat this for me?” Patton asked as he sat down on Deceit's side. Virgil turned off the hairdryer and with a snap of his fingers it returned to the bathroom.

Logan gathered the frozen and drenched garments and left with the towel to put them in the washing machine to get them clean and dry again.

 

Roman sat in an unsure manner in the armchair, not sure what to do or how to feel, as Patton spoon fed Deceit the soup.

He wasn’t that big of a fan of the side and his creepy scales, he was the villain, yet he had been kicked out into the snow without a care from the other dark sides... Roman got lost in his thoughts as Deceit ate.

The side was still sluggish but colour was slowly returning to his cheeks and the scales didn’t look as dull anymore, and his eyes grew a bit more sharp and less blurry. Deceit ate about half of the soup before he made it clear he didn’t want more, by then Logan had came back downstairs having turned on the washing machine.

 

  “Deceit, how do you feel?” Logan asked as he moved over. An uneven shrug was all he got in reply as Deceit curled up in the blankets, before seeming to nod off again for a short moment, in the warmth.

  “Should we let him sleep?” Virgil asked gnawing on his thumbnail again. “He won’t get worse, right?” Virgil looked at Logan who made a thoughtful noise before he summoned a book and flipped through the pages and semed to skim through the text before he found what he was looking for and let the book return to thin air

  “He can sleep, this is a warm environment and he will slowly regain his body temperature, but one of us better keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t go into shock at the sudden change of temperature.”

With some coordination between Patton, Logan and Virgil did they manage to get Deceit to lie down on the couch, without breaking the blanket burrito Deceit has turned into.

Virgil decided to take first watch as Patton fixed the remaining cookies in the kitchen, Roman changed movie but didn’t seem to have his attention on the classic Disney movie, still lost in thoughts, now and again sending the snake a worried look, there he lied with his head in Virgil's lap as the anxious side carded his fingers through the fluffy locks.  
Deceit was asleep the moment he closed his eyes.

 

  “Why would they kick him out?” Roman asked after a while, Virgil looked up from his phone where he was scrolling tumblr. “They gotta know he is less resistant to cold than the rest of us... right?”

  “They most likely didn’t care..” Virgil said looking back to his phone “They don’t really care much about others than themselves... they’re not... a good bunch.”

  “What are we gonna do when he wakes up?” Roman asked looked towards Logan who was back to reading. “If he was kicked out we can’t exactly make him go back.”

  “He’s staying.” Patton said in his dad tone as he wiped his hands on a piece of paper after having cleaned up in the kitchen.

  “But his room is still over there..” Virgil said looking up at Patton. “He can’t sleep on the couch forever.”

  “He doesn’t have to, how do you think your room got over here?” Patton asked as he started to crack his fingers before seeming to get warmed up.

  “Patton, what are you doing?!” Logan said when he looked up from his book eyes wide. “You know how much energy goes into that!”

  “What’s happening..?” Virgil asked in a worried tone.

  “Patton’s gonna remodel!” Roman said with a big grin.

 

Patton closed his eyes as his fingers started to glow light blue, and then he reached out his hands and semed to grab something before he pulled and a swoosh was heard as the mind palace gave away a groan and shuddered before it stilled, Patton opened his eyes as the blue died out on his fingers and he grinned.

  “Now he’s part of the Family!” Patton said and beamed before his legs gave out under him, Logan having moved over knowing this would happen catching him and huffed. Patton laughed a bit embarrassed as he had to get help from Logan to move over to the couch to rest.

 

*

 

Deceit woke up groggy and disorientated.

the smell of cookies and books, along with craft materials and so much more he had no idea what it was called reached his nose  
A groan left him as he opened his eyes blinking up at a clean ceiling without any cracks or peeling plaster.

He frowned and turned his head a bit, catching sight of the big Tv and all the christmas decorations. Confusion was written all over his face as he tried to move only to find himself cocooned in a bundle of blankets and feeling as strong as boiled spagetti. He pushed himself up the best he could, arms heavy and uncooperative.

  “Oh! You’re awake!” a voice called making Deceit turn his head to see how Patton stood in the entrance of the living room a smile on his lips.

Wait...  
Patton?  
since when was Patton in the dark si-  
Deceit felt himself grow cold when he remembered that he had been kicked out, then that meant-

He was in the mind palace.

 

Patton walked over and fussed a bit with the blankets that had fallen of Deceit when he sat up, confusing Deceit even more. Before Patton nodded pleased and sat down on the couch next to Deceit, who was giving him a confused look.

Patton opened his mouth to say something when Logan and Roman came down the stairs both giving them a greeting before they went to fix their own breakfast. Virgil came down not all that far behind, yawning into his hand before he caught sight of Deceit.

  “The noodle! He  _lives_!” Virgil shouted throwing his arms out into the air while making victory v’s with his fingers.

Patton laughed while Deceit just stared at Virgil with wide startled eyes mouth falling open.

Virgil moved into the kitchen to get something to eat and a conversation with Roman and Logan started pretty fast. Deceit was still confused but worried when they were gonna kick him out too, it wasn’t like they actively liked him.

  “I... should probably _not_  go..” Deceit said as he started to try and untangle himself from the blankets, only to end up staring at the clothes he wore, a sweater that was way to big for him, from the look of things it was probably Logan's, but still warmed him accordingly, and a pair of fluffy pyjama-pants with hearts and rainbows, clearly Patton’s. it was also now he noticed he didn’t have on his socks nor gloves.

  “Dee?” Patton asked and took Deceit's hand, feeling how the fingers twitched at his touch. “Breathe kiddo. I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours, but whatever it is I need you to concentrate on me and breathe.” Patton spoke.

It took a while before Deceit’s breathing calmed down, Patton held open his arms and Deceit gave him a wide eyes look before he just slumped against Patton and hugged him tight. Patton holding Deceit close.

  “ _Please kick me out_.” Deceit whispered in a weak voice.

  “Not gonna happen, you’re part of this family now, kiddo.” Patton said hugging Deceit closer.

  “But I’m not-”

  “Once Patton has put his mind on something, you just have to accept it, he has a lot of love to give.” Virgil said as he got into the living room with a cup of tea in his hand and a gingerbread zombie in his hand.

  “He even moved your room here.” Roman said “It’s next to Virgil’s”

Deceit looked up from where he had hid his face in Patton’s shoulder to look at the others, they didn’t look mad, not did they look scared. Maybe... Maybe this meant he could stay.

  “Welcome to the family, Deceit, or as Patton would most likely say, the FamILY.”

Patton beamed and Deceit snorted. Virgil gave him a look and Deceit felt a small smile grow on his lips.

  “Looks like we got a  _little_  brother, right Roman.”

  “What? We’re all the same age?” Roman said in confusion.

  “Dad joke-” Patton snickered while Virgil smirked.

  “I  _WON’T_  KILL YOUR KNEECAPS, VIRGIL!” Deceit hissed, Virgil just laughed

  “Little... short... Oh i hate it.” Logan groaned as Virgil and Deceit started to chase each other in the living room, but from the like of things, it was clear it wasn’t the first time they acted like this.


End file.
